Do You Know Who I Am?
by AlexandraTheAlright
Summary: After being attacked by demons in the park, Alec wakes up with no memories. Magnus finds him and decides to use this to his advantage. Chaos ensues. Rating may change. Maybe not. Malec. REVIEWS ARE LOVE.
1. Alec Lightwood: The Confused

You Know Who I Am!?

~1~

Magnus pushed Chairman Meow aside as he opened the door to his apartment. He had decided that he simply _needed_ that pair of designer jeans that he had seen the day before. He was barely out the door to his building when-

"Alec?" Alec Lightwood was wandering around on his sidewalk wearing a rather distraught expression.

"You know who I am?" Alec looked very relieved indeed.

"Why would I not know you? Did something happen?"

"Well… I'm not really sure to be honest. I just woke up in the park about an hour ago. I can't remember who I am and I don't know what's going on and-" Alec's eyes had begun to fill with tears and were threatening to overflow. Magnus hadn't seen _this_ side of Alec before, though he knew that he was more fragile than some of the other shadow hunters. Where was his wall, his defense? He could definitely work this to his advantage.

"Well that does suck doesn't it?" Magnus noticed the look on Alec's face and immediately pointed out that he was joking. Gullible little thing wasn't he? Well, when you forget that you were raised to trust no one…

"I'm sorry but, how exactly do I know you?" Alec was incredulous. He couldn't quite figure out why he would know a person like this; all tight pants and glitter. Or why this person made his face flush red when he wasn't even embarrassed.

"Hmm," he paused. "How should I put this? Oh, I know! Something along the lines of 'you're madly in love with me even though you don't want to admit it and you live with me… Well, sort of. You stay over at night and go back home in the mornings. We have a thing worked out." Magnus just loved that look on Alec's face, all red and embarrassed.

"Oh." There was a silence. "But how can I know that you're telling the truth?"

"I would ask you to ask me something that only I would know but seeing as you don't know anything about _yourself_… Oh, I've got it. You can either come up to the apartment with me or you can wait here on the sidewalk.

"Er… I'll come with you I guess." Alec really hoped he was making the right decision. He followed the sparkly man up some stairs and into an elevator. The ride was awkward. Alec kept looking over and immediately shifting his eyes away when Magnus noticed. Magnus didn't really know what to say to this version of Alec who didn't remember him. Eternities went by and finally they heard the soft ding of the elevator as they reached their destination.

"So… I live here?" Alec asked, looking around. Chairman Meow trotted up to him and wove himself between Alec's legs. Alec bent down to pet the cat's head.

"Yup, and see, that is undeniable proof right there!" He said, motioning to Chairman Meow. "I have to lock him in our room when clients come over!"

"Clients? What is it exactly do you do?"

"Well, this might be hard, how much do you remember? I know you don't remember anything about yourself but, do you remember anything about the _world _that normal people probably wouldn't know?"

"Like what? I mean…"

"Well, that's not good. Considering your job. Well, to put it in plain English, I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, at your service" Magnus bowed with a flourish.

"Seriously, your joking right? Stuff like that doesn't exist. Does it?"

"But of course! And you, my darling, are a shadowhunter. So this is very looked down upon." Magnus grinned. He reminded Alec of the Cheshire Cat. Alec was fairly annoyed with himself. Of all of the memories he retained, one was _Alice in Wonderland_? Really?

"Uhm. I hate to keep asking questions but, what the hell's a shadowhunter?"

"All in good time darling, I think we've overloaded you with a bit much information today. We wouldn't want you to explode, now would we?"

"Could that happen?" Alec looked very distressed.

"No Alec, you are not going to explode. You might want to go mull things over and get some rest." Alec's face flushed at Magnus's loving and genuine expression. So at the end of Alec's eventful day, he knew three things: Magic existed, He was a shadowhunter, and apparently, he was gay.


	2. Alec Lightwood: The Unfashionable

"Yes Isabelle, I know where he is."

"Well, Bane. I'm waiting. Where. Is. He?"

"I never said that I would tell you where he is. All you need to know is that he's safe. He's pretty much useless to you as of now anyway, so what's the harm in me keeping him for awhile?"

"UGH!"

Magnus blinked as the phone went dead. Whatever, this was Magnus' chance to finally get some time alone with his shadowhunter. The memory loss was just temporary. Alec would come around sooner or later, just like the first time. And this time there was no blonde angel-boy to get in his way and distract him. It was time for 'Operation: Get Alec to Fall in Love With Magnus Again.' Magnus briefly contemplated coming up with a new plan name but decided against it.

"Who was that on the phone?" Alec sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Just someone who was worried about you. It's okay, I told her that you were safe."

"Okay, so will you explain to me exactly who I am now? And who it was that was worried about me, and why I have all of these scars all over me, and-"

"Woah there, slow down. I will explain everything, perhaps over a mocha latte and a rerun of _What Not to Wear_. God knows you need it.

"What's _What Not to Wear_?"

"Exactly."

Three episodes of _What Not to Wear_ later, Magnus and Alec were seated on the couch, trying to get Alec to remember something, anything really. Magnus had tried almost everything to trigger a memory, even a bit of magic to prompt the young shadowhunter.

"So let me get this straight; I live in an abandoned church that isn't really a church with my parents who are never there, my sister, and my adopted brother, I'm part angel and I spend my spare time battling evil demons, and you're my boyfriend even though your a... what did you call it?"

"Downworlder. Yep, that's basically it. Enough for today. Now that you know the basics, let's go somewhere." This amnesia thing, though it sucked , was maybe Magnus' chance to really _live_ with Alec. Not the half of a life crap they had before. Maybe he could convince Alec to move in with him permanently. And maybe he could finally make him immortal so they could be together forever. He _would_ win him over again before his memories came back. And even if it meant no more cuddles for the moment, Magnus was an optimist.

"Um, sure. Where did you have in mind? I don't really remember anything about the area."

"Hmm, dinner and a movie is a terrible date, we couldn't talk and, besides, it's much too cliché, don't you think, love?"

"Well, I guess but I-"

Magnus continued on without really giving Alec a chance to answer. "And we want to do something where we can talk and we can- well _you _can get to know _me _better."

Something of an awkward pause developed. Alec met Magnus's intense gaze but quickly averted his eyes.

"We could… just walk around, you know, explore the city?" Alec sounded extremely uncertain a bout his suggestion. He didn't know why Magnus's opinion mattered so much, but it did.

"That sounds great, we could walk around the park, see the sights, and do whatever the hell we want for once. I don't know if you are aware of this or not, but we aren't exactly a couple with a lot of spare time. I think wandering around New York City in the middle of the night may be exactly what we need."

Later that night:

Alec emerged from their room in a pair of outdated jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Remind me later that we need to shop for you. Seriously." Magnus looked his ensemble up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"What I have on is fine. It's comfy, anyway, and that's what matters, right?" Alec looked quite perplexed.

Magnus laughed out loud. Poor delusional Alec. "Well, at least it's good to know that you haven't changed at all. Whatever, I'll instill a fashion sense in you yet." He paused for a moment to ponder the obvious "You know, I think you just may be the least fashionable gay teenager in New York City." He paused again and looked Alec up and down… again. "No, I'm fairly certain that you are."

Alec felt heat rising to his cheeks. He was so casually being ridiculed by this person he only just met. He didn't know how to react, he knew that the warlock was just teasing him but it still embarrassed the shadowhunter to no end.

Magnus, noticing Alec's apparent discomfort, stopped laughing. He looked at Alec and smiled lovingly.

Even though the warlock had stopped laughing, now Magnus was just _staring_ at him. Staring and smiling. It wasn't just the fact that Magnus was smiling at him that made Alec uncomfortable; it was how that smile reached his eyes. And how Alec lost his ability to speak when he looked into them. Or really think coherently for that matter. At this point he was fairly sure that he resembled a ripe tomato.

"Come on," Magnus urged him on with a light chuckle. "Let's go."


	3. Magnus Bane: The Fashion Guide

A/N: Woo Hoo~ How's that for fast updating? :D It's one in the morning now. So I'm going to sleep.

Warning: This is shonen-ai, slash, boy on boy action. If you don't like it. Don't read it. :|

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, blah, nothing is mine. They all belong to Cassandra Clare. Blah, blah,blah.

~3~

Alec had no clue where they were, they were strolling through what seemed to be a wealthy shopping district of some sort. Magnus stopped at the door of a large store. Boutique. Whatever the hell it was.

"Here's our stop. I will not be seen with you when you're wearing those rags." Magnus gestured to Alec's outfit, and then to his own. Magnus had gone for a simple (for Magnus anyway) look. He somewhat resembled a nineteenth century butler. He wore a black vest over a white dress-shirt, accompanied by a pocket-watch and black pants. Alec couldn't tell if they were black jeans or dress pants. They were really tight, so Alec went with the jeans theory.

Alec turned his attention to the store in front of him. It was _huge_. That's all Alec could really think about it. Everything was so immaculate, sparkling and white. Two lines of pillars lined the walls. How Magnus found specific items of clothing, Alec couldn't fathom.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Magnus's voice in Alec's ear startled him and caused him to jump. He grabbed the boy by his sleeve and pulled him along. "Come along, Cupcake."

Alec found himself being tugged along quite willingly. This was actually kind of fun. Magnus came to an abrupt halt. They were stationed in front of the largest plethora of jeans Alec had (probably) ever seen in his life.

Magnus looked at Alec expectantly.

Alec looked back.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Pick something."

"I don't know how."

Magnus was baffled. "Just reach forward, close your hand, and bring it back. It's not rocket surgery."

Alec reached out hesitantly, reaching for a plain pair of jeans with not much flare or design. "No, no, no. We're going to something a little more fun." Magnus rifled through the pile. "Here, go try these on."

"But they're so… Flashy. And tight." Alec looked skeptical. He wasn't putting those on.

"Alec, my dear. Do it." Yes he was. Magnus watched Alec as he walked away. Damn he had a cute ass. He really hoped Alec would come around soon. He was at least spending time with him of his own free will. That was a good sign.

Alec stepped out of the dressing room and began shuffling toward where Magnus had been. He was busy having a staring-contest with the floor when he smacked straight into somebody. Alec looked up to come face to face with a boy just a few inches taller than himself, with blond hair and the face of an angel.

"Alec. Finally. I found you." The boy pulled Alec in abruptly, crushing him to his chest.

Alec pulled away quickly. "Excuse me, it's probably rude to ask you this since you clearly know me, but… who _are _you? The boy looked crestfallen, kind of like someone stole his ice-cream cone and threw it at a kitten, but only for a moment.

"Jace. I'm Jace. Your brother."

"Oh." How does someone respond to _that_?

Jace apparently didn't sense Alec's unease, because he kept talking.

"When Isabelle said that Magnus knew something, I was glad that you were okay, I just had to make sure. I had almost given up when I saw you on the street out there." Jace's face broke into a smile and he pulled Alec in again, but the hug was a quick one. "I'm sorry, you probably feel really awkward right now." He paused and tried to hide a snicker. "Nice pants." Alec flushed. "Magnus is forcing me to find a new wardrobe….. He… picked these out…" He trailed off

"Yes, I can see that." There was an awkward pause. Then as if on cue, they both laughed. Alec was beginning to see how he could be friends with this guy. There was one thing that bothered him though; he had supposedly grown up with this boy, and he was his best friend, but he didn't know him at all. And towards him, Alec felt nothing.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Cliffhanger. Dun, dun, DUN. Jace is party-crashing I know. There will be more Magnus in the next chapter I think. I have about half of chapter four written at this point, and I'll try to finish and edit it tomorrow if I can. Feel free to point out any typos or mistakes since I don't have a beta (it takes too long xD) Since it's the middle of the night and I was writing while simultaneously putting together a jigsaw puzzle, eating a cinnamon roll, and watching that 70's show, there might be a few mistakes.

Goodnight~ Oh yeah, REVIEW. Magnus demands it.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

A/N: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. Okay, I'm SOOOOO SORRY this hasn't been updated in forever. School started and things have gotten kind of hectic (crappy advanced classes with 20 page reading assignments and after school activities and martial arts) Blech. umm, so I've been scribbling in my notebook in my free time but have hit some writers block. Anyone who wants to give me ideas for the end of their date please feel free to leave a review and if I like your idea then I'll probably use it, I might even incorporate multiple ideas. I just feel like the creativity's been sucked out of me lately and I need a serious boost. I love you guys (if you're actually reading this xD)! I'll update as soon as humanly possible.


End file.
